


Time's Twisting

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘It’s just, you know, first impression, I kinda thought he was…’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time's Twisting

Daniel heard the person enter the empty pit. His room was separated and no one knew of it. He didn't even think anyone had seen him come down there this time.

Ever since they had rebelled against Ra, the pit had been empty of weapons. No one had any reason to go down there. So Daniel used it as a place to go when he needed to be alone.

"Daniel?" Jack called. Daniel stayed hidden in the room and didn't move. He knew that Jack might hear him. "Dr. Jackson, I know you're down here. Please I just want to talk. It's up to you. I'll stay here for two minutes them I'm gone."

Daniel tried to think of any reason why Jack would want to talk to him. After the rebellion he and Sam had moved in together with a different tribe. Teal'c had stayed mostly because he wanted Daniel to tell him about the Jaffa Rebellion from his time. But Daniel hadn't kept in touch with Jack and Sam.

"Dan... Dr. Jackson, please." Jack said. Daniel heard him sigh. "Sam left me. We drove each other nuts. There was nothing between us. A kid of the tribe told me that you and your Jack were best friends."

"No, we weren't." Daniel said stepping out of the room. "And I won't discuss it with you, Colonel."

"How?" Jack asked pointing at the wall Daniel just stepped out of.

"Hologram. It was Ra's. I took it a few years back." Daniel said.

"My first impression of the you from my reality was he was gay. But nothing from you. I can't get anything from you." Jack said.

"Eight years working for the military." Daniel said.

"Daniel didn't give into the torture. That's why Apophis put the Goa'uld in him." Jack said stepping up in front of Daniel.

"General O'Neill wasn't gay or bi. He was retiring so he could be with Sam." Daniel said.

"Then he was an idiot." Jack said before grabbing Daniel and kissing him. Daniel struggled and almost shoved Jack off him. But Jack took his legs out from under him and they fell back into the hidden room. Jack grabbed both of Daniel's hands to hold him still. "He didn't see what was in front of him."

"What?" Daniel asked while panting.

"Do you want to talk or have fun?" Jack asked. Daniel stared at him for a few second before pulling his face close for a kiss.

!

Jack exited the cabin and found Daniel staring up at the stars while lying at the end of the dock. Jack walked down to stand above Daniel.

"Thanks for staying, Daniel." Jack said. Daniel's eyes moved from the stars to Jack's face.

"How could I not? You left a cryptic note in my journal. Sam and Teal'c make it back to town alright?" Daniel asked.

"They are on the plane." Jack said. He sat down beside Daniel. "I'm taking George's job."

"I thought you were retiring?" Daniel asked, His voice going up in surprise.

"Before we left a request came across my desk. The president wants you in Washington. He wants you to be the voice for the SGC there. And to help me with Homeworld Security. I want you to accept." Jack said.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"You'd be able to go on digs. Funded by the government. You'd have a plane that can take you back to D.C. if something happens." Jack said.

"Why do you want me to take it?" Daniel asked. Jack ignored him and kept on going.

"They have a house for me. It's an hour drive from the work site. It's a big house. Twice the size of my current one." Jack said.

"Why on Earth would I want to do this?" Daniel asked sitting up so he could look Jack in the eyes. Jack laid a hand over Daniel's.

"A tablet was found. It said 'For General O'Neill" at the top. I had Teal'c translate it. The mission we went on messed everything up. Me, Carter, and Teal'c were killed. The 'gate was never found at Giza. You left a tablet telling where to find the second 'gate. A different version of SG-1 went back, but it was us. The other you was killed. I got together with that version of Sam. Who wasn't military. Then she left me. But by then I didn't care much. By then I had fallen for you." Jack said. Daniel's eyes went wide.

"That version of you and I wrote the tablet to make sure that I didn't make the same mistake."

!

"Dr. Jackson, it's after seven." Major Davis said sticking his head him Daniel's office. "I was told to lock you out of your office."

"I'm shutting down my computer now." Daniel said while laughing. Davis was the only one who knew about them.

"Six months, huh? You don't want to kill him?" Davis asked.

"No." Daniel said.

The End


End file.
